londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Wednesday 12th September 2012' * 'Tuesday 11th September 2012' *Barking, Mayesbrook Park: 1 Red Kite high, drifting east at 1215. Also 1 Wheatear (sports pitch AM), 1 Swift through S 1105, 2 Swallow, 2-3 Sand Martin over main lake PM. (Peter Beckenham) *Brent Reservoir: Hobby, 2 C. Tern, Lapwing, C. Sand, Yellow Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Swift (Brent Birders); also 4 Green Sandpiper p.m. (Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush,2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Whinchat, 3 Greenshank, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 14 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Sandpiper.(Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Sedge Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4 Tufted Ducks (including the male with Portuguese red nasal saddle U1), 51 Teal (John Archer). *Fulham Sands End: 2 Common Gull (inc regular wintering one with broken foot) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Peninsula: Lesser Whitethroat, male Blackcap & 3 Chiffchaff with Long-tailed Tit flock moving from the Ecology Park to Southern Park. Adult Yellow-legged Gull on foreshore by O2 Arena (Conrad Ellam) *Kentish Town: 5 Swallow low over HMV Forum@ 07:30 (Frank Nugent). *Rainham Marshes: BAILLON'S CRAKE showed well for a few minutes at 08:32. Also 2 Hobby (Nigel Sluman et al); also at 9.38 (per DMi) and briefly several times from 14.00-14.30 but half-hidden as well in reeds (Andrew Self) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1f Common Redstart (calling & flycatching on lee side of rough thicket that bisects N hedgerow of Barrow Hill Reservoir, area 48 at 10:15), 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Willow Warbler, 13 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 House Martin, 1 Shoveler (birdman_euston). *Richmond Park: Barn Owl opposite Bramble Gate at 8:01pm. *Staines Reservoir: 17.30-18.45 4 Common Sandpiper, 10 House Martin, 1 Little Grebe (A.Luscombe). *Tooting Common: Blackcap, Chiffchaff (singing), Little Grebe (patch-tick), Kestrel (patch-tick), Common Gull (James Hudson). Little Grebe still on lake 1.40-2pm at south end of island (patch-tick - thank you James), Grey Heron, f Mallard with 3 young (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher, Nuthatch, Kingfisher, c. 30 Chiffchaff, single figures of Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Mistle Thrush, 7 Gadwall, f Shoveler, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Team Wanstead) 'Monday 10th September 2012' *Blackheath: 1st Meadow Pipit of autumn, 1 Wheatear (Joe Beale). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 2 Greenshank, 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Peregrine, 3 Sand Martin, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 24 Common Tern, 3 Common Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Coal Tit (on feeder, a first), 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 juv m Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *Rainham Marshes: BAILLON'S CRAKE '''showing briefly at 10.50am from Butts Hide (per RBA); AQUATIC WARBLER '- reported also (Birdgudes). Baillon's showed at 11.16 and 14.05, Ad Caspian Gull Aveley Bay with 3+ Yellow-legged Gull, 10 Black-tailed Godwit, Hobby but no sign Aquatic Warbler this afternoon (Oliver Simms) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1 Nuthatch (Park's 2nd record this year), 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Willow Warbler, 13 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 5 House Martin, 1 Shoveler, 1 juv Stock Dove (birdman_euston). *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: 4 Goldcrest, 20+ Long-tailed Tit, Grey Wagtail over, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, imm Great Black-backed Gull south, Coal Tit (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood CP: 20 Swallow and 27 House Martin (Steven Robinson). *Trafalgar Square: Sparrowhawk over at 15:40. (James Hudson) *Wanstead Flats: single figures of Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat indicating a bit of a clear out, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 10 Meadow Pipit, small movement of Chaffinch, 2 Shoveler (east), 6 Gadwall (Nick Croft/Jono Lethbridge/Tim Harris) *Woodlands Farm: Hobby 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) 'Sunday 9th September 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 House Martins, 8 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcap (bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 6 Yellow Wagtails over; also 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper & 2 Lapwing (Brent Birders). *Camden Town: 0945 2 Swifts moving SW ( F Tusa). *Hornsey: Yellow Wagtail south over garden 0730, Willow Warbler heard in Hornsey Bowling Club (Bob Watts). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Juv '''BAILLON'S CRAKE '''seen briefly at 06.00. (Oliver Metcalf per FJM). Baillon's Crake was seen through the gloom and mist at around 6.00am but not tickable for the majority present - just a small grey/brown moving blob for a brief few seconds. Also seen: 3 Water Rail, 3 Hobby, 1 Little Egret, a few Little Grebe, Sedge Warblers and Reed Warblers. Also around the reserve: 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Greenshank, 9 Common Snipe, 2 Cetti's Warbler. (Neil Randon). Showed well at 10.45 preening (Bob Husband, Adam Wilson, Chris Langsdon Roy Woodward, et al). Showed very well at 12:35pm, ( VH-F, Alan Bell, Martin Blow, Rich Bonser, Frank White et al ). And again at 15:15pm (Birdguides). Showed briefly at 19.00 and exceptionally well at 19.25 (Conrad Ellam). Dartford Warlber also reported near turnstile to river bank (Bob Husband). 4 Greenshank and 14 Black-tailed Godwit at ca.6pm (Marcin Sek). *Rotherhithe: 3 Egyptian Geese Canada Water (Richard Bonser) *Staines Reservoir: 06.50-08.30 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Northern Wheatear (A.Luscombe). 15 Black Terns on south basin, late morning, also 2 Yellow Wagtails (John Gale, Peter Naylor, Chris Hazell). *Sullivan Park: Reed Warbler, Sparrow Hawk, Chiff Chaff singing, Greater Spotted Woodpecker. (Phil Laurie) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Hobby, 12 Siskin (Tony Clancy) *Walthamstow Marshes am: Spotted Flycatcher near the Riding Stables, 25 Chiffchaff, 6 Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Yellow Wagtail (Horse field) and 8 juv Pied Wagtails (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 2-3 Wheatear, Spotted Flycatcher, Nuthatch calling Esso copse then a second of same moments later east end of Long wood, 4 Willow Warbler singing, 20 + Chiffchaff, 5 Lesser whitethroat, Goldcrest, 5 Mistle Thrush, Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher, c. 14 Pochard, 27 Tufted Duck, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Sparrowhawk, juv Hobby, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Paul Davis) 'Saturday 8th September 2012' *Alexandra Park: Whinchat Cricket Scrub, Northern Wheatear Filter Beds (Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards). *Bedfont Lakes CP: 4 Hobbies over site at 2pm. (Patty Briggs) *Big Wood, Hampstead Garden Suburb, NW11 : Wryneck seen in garden at 8.15am (reported to Bob Husband) *Bishop's Park, Fulham: Buzzard circling 1pm-ish, headed north west. (Mark Ruscoe) *Brent Reservoir: 6 Yellow Wagtails over, also Swift, 4 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpipr & 2 Lapwing (Brent Birders) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 1 Sedge Warbler, Chiffchaffs, f Sparrowhawk, also numerous dragonflies especially Migrant Hawkers (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Hobby over Kenwood 10:50; 2 Spotted Flycatcher at Sphagnum Bog with large mixed flock of Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap; 6 Swallow SW; 4 Shoveler, Sanctuary Pond; 2 ad & 1 juv Common Tern, Mens Bathing Pond, 1 Grey Wagtail over Sphagnum Bog; 5 Sparrowhawk (Frank Nugent). Kenwood, West Meadow late evening - immature f Sparrowhawk persistently mobbed by crows, flock 45 Jackdaws and 60 Ring-necked Parakeets - calling Tawny Owls. Spagnum Bog deserted (Michael Mac). *Isle of Dogs: Siskin, Grey Wagtail W at Mudchute Farm (Sean Huggins) *King George V Reservoir: 1 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 2 Hobby, 2 Kingfisher, 5 Little Egret, 6 Common Sandpiper, 20 + Red Admiral south, many Migrant Hawker (Tony Clancy) *Rainham Marshes: Juvenile '''BAILLON'S CRAKE '''showed exceedingly well from c.05:50 thanks to Dominic Mitchell's keen eyes; it was working along Sedgy edge of pool slightly to the SSE of the Butts Hide (new one on stilts) & watched for at least 25 minutes. Apparently only seen in flight after c07:00 (Paul Whiteman, et molto al). No further sightings. 3 Yellow Wagtail, Garden Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 8+ Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 4 Wigeon, 4 Hobby, Water Rail (Nick Croft et al). Also Marsh Harrier (Neil Anderson). Also Whimbrel, Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, 4+ Yellow Wagtails (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1 f/imm Northern Wheatear (prob 'Northern' race; on Cricket Squares - now converted to footie pitches, area 37 at 09:05), 1 Spotted Flycatcher (Leaf Yard Wood, area 40), 2 Common Whitethroat, 6 Willow Warbler, 25+ Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 3 Swallow SW, 5 House Martin, 4 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 1 Sparrowhawk (birdman_euston and Huw Prior). Primrose Hill (18:00 - 19:30) - 1 Woodcock roding over hill before heading South to Regent's Park, also 1 Swift and 2 Swallows south (Huw Prior) *Sewardstone: '''Honey Buzzard' (dark morph) over at 10:15am (Birdguides). *South Norwood Lake: c35 Tufted Duck, 8 Egyptian Geese, 5 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1f Sparrowhawk, (John Watson & Gvin Hawgood) *Streatham Common: Hobby circling over at 16:45 and then south. *Upper Norwood Crown Point: Sparrowhawk low over car park, Regent's Court off Crown Dale 7pm. *Wanstead Flats: 2 Northern Wheatear, 2 Garden Warbler (Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan) *West Harrow: Spotted Flycatcher 0730 (garden tick!) (Alex Massey) 'Friday 7th September 2012' *Alexandra Park: 10+ Chiffchaffs otherwise v quiet (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Blackfriars Bridge/Millenium Bridge: Guillemot flew upriver past Tate Modern at 11.30am, reappeared 45 mins later and spent an hour midriver; flew downstream at 1.30pm and reappeared on the rising tide briefly at 3pm (Robert Butlin per Richard Bonser). *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwings & Hobby (Brent Birders); at least 2 House Martin still visiting nest site (seen from 8am traffic jam on West Hendon Broadway) (Andrew Haynes). *Crayford Marshes: Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, Whimbrel, Greenshank, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Hobby, Peregrine, 10 Little Egret, 4 Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell Village (Bourne Hall to Lower Mill): Juvenile Herring Gull on Bourne Hall lake, Grey Wagtail, 2 House Martin south over (Neil Batten). *Hampstead Heath 0730-1000: widespread Blackcaps & Chiffchaffs, 2 Whitethroats (Pryors Field & No2 hedge), Whinchat (Parliament Hill nr running track), Spotted Flycatcher (No2 hedge), Kingfisher (Vale of Heath pond) (Sash Tusa) *Ingrebourne Valley: Whinchat and 3 Yellow Wagtails.(Dave Morrison) *Leicester Square: Sparrowhawk over at 2pm. (James Hudson) *Leyton Flats: Calling Richards Pipit over at 06:30 south-east of Hollow Pond (may have been in the grass then perhaps flown north or west as no sign later), also 5 Blackcap, Garden Warbler, 8+ Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher) *Olympic Park Wetlands: Little Grebe (Paul B) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Yellow Wagtails, Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 6 Hobbies, Common Buzzard, 7 Wigeon, Peregrine and 16 Snipe (Dave Morrison). Juv BAILLON'S CRAKE '''from Butts Hide (birdguides). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1 Spotted Flycatcher (near Leaf Yard Wood, area 41), 2 Garden Warbler (area 34 and Leaf Yard Wood, area 40), 5 Willow Warbler, 23 Chiffchaff, 13 Blackcap, 16 House Martin, 2 Shoveler, 1 Gadwall (birdman_euston). *Wanstead Flats: m '''Common Redstart still Alex scrub, Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, Greenshank (NC/SH) calling over Alex at 08:15 heading west (first record since 1985), Tree Pipit, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail (no sign or sound of Stu's Leyton Richard's Pipit), c. 10 Lesser Whitethroat, c. 30+ Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, 20+ Blackcap, 20+ Common Whitethroat, 3 Swallow, 10+ House Martin, 6 Gadwall, f Teal still, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Sally Hammond/Dan Hennessy/Tim Harris/Doug). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Whinchat, c9 Swallow, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, c5 Meadow Pipit & nought much else (The Scrubbers). 'Thursday 6th September 2012' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail 0645, also 4 Jackdaws, 8+ Chiffchaffs (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Yellow Wagtail over 07.15 (Andrew Self). *Canons Farm: 2 Common Redstarts (Ian Stewart per David Campbell). Wheatear (Ian Jones per DC). Yellow Wagtail over early morning (DC). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Wheatear, Whimbrel, Greenshank, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, 2 Hobby, 8 Little Egret, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Yellow-legged Gull. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Red Kite over at 4:20pm. ( DC LNR Twitter feed per VH-F ). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): Grey Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove, Coal Tit, plus unidentifed warbler sp. singing very quiet song/sub-song hidden deep in bushes (Neil Batten). *Finchley (Glebelands): Spotted Flycatcher, Chiffchaff, 4 Linnet, Moorhen on nest in middle of pond (Andrew Haynes). *Finsbury Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher near harringay entrance (Chris Langsdon) *Hampstead Heath: Spotted Flycatcher (Sphagnum Bog), otherwise very quiet (Oliver Simms). *Hornchurch, Garden: 3 Common Buzzards together over south @ 10.34am.(Dave Morrison) *Ingrebourne Valley:' Spotted Flycatcher' (Shaun Harvey) *Olympic Stadium (between shot putt and discus spots) - 2 Pied Wagtails chasing Large White Butterfly (and scoring!) (Quentin Given) *Rainham Marshes (RSPB & Landfill): 152 Yellow-legged Gull, 6 Caspian Gull (D. Mitchell, H Vaughan per James Lowen), possible 3w Azorean Yellow-legged Gull (per Birdguides), 5 Hobby plus 21 water vole (James Lowen). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 4 Spotted Flycatcher (lime trees near Old Golf School, area 39), 2 Reed Warbler (Leaf Yard Wood, area 41), 3 Garden Warbler (Cricket Pen, area 31), 3 Common Whitethroat (areas 31, 39 and 41), 10 Willow Warbler (most in area 39 and N end English Gardens, area 22), 15 Chiffchaff, 12 Blackcap, 1 Kestrel (birdman_euston and Tony Duckett). *South Norwood Lake: 4 Cormorant, 1m Kestrel, 12 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 4 Willow Warbler (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Snaresbrook Crown Court and Leyton Flats: Spotted Flycatcher (Crown Court), Garden Warbler (Leyton Flats), 8+ Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher). *Staines Reservoir: 11:45-12:45: 11 Lapwing, 111 Shoveler, 2 Wigeon, 2 Gadwall + usual resident ducks, c20 Pied Wagtail, 30+ mixed flock of Linnet and Goldfinch (Nigel Sluman) and 17.30-18.40: 2 Common Sandpiper, House Martin (A.Luscombe). *Sutcliffe Park (Kidbooke) Hobby flying south 09.00, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 5+Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 1 Little Owl, 1 Whitethroat, 6 House Martin, 1 Kestrel, 1 Bullfinch, 2 fem Mandarin, several Chiffchaff and Blackcap (John Colmans). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwood) 2 Buzzard, 4 Yellow Wagtail (lol cumming&KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Redstart (m&f), Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit, 3 Garden Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, f Teal (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan/Barry Bishop/TimHarris). *Woodlands Farm (Shooter's Hill) Male Common Redstart at dusk, Tawny Owl calling in Clothworkers Wood during bat walk- Common & Soprano Pipistrelles recorded (Conrad Ellam) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Tree Pipit (Charlie Farrell). 'Wednesday 5th September 2012' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail SW 0702, 4 Swallows NE 0650, 2 Jackdaw, few warblers 3+ Chiffchaffs, 2+ Blackcaps in and around cricket scrub and Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: female Redstart (defunct car park), 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper (Andrew Haynes). *Brockley SE4: 1 Hobby fast, low over houses in direction of Crofton Park, 1915 (Peter Beckenham) *Cricklewood: 7 Fieldfare flew SE over Anson Road at 18:15. (Thom Shannon) *Crayford, Shearwood Crescent: 6 or 7 House Martin, with young being fed at at least 2 nests. (Chris Rose) *Crayford Marshes: female Redstart, Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 3 Yellow Wagtail, Whimbrel, Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Hobby, Peregrine, Stonechat,3 Common Sandpiper, 6 Yellow-legged Gull. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: Common Buzzard (Steve Carter per JA). *Dunstans Road SE22: Sparrowhawk over back garden in direction of Dulwich Park (Martin Stevens). *Greenwich Park: 3 Swallows (2 plus 1) were my first of the autumn, but park still pretty birdless (Joe Beale). *Hackney Marsh early am: 130+ Ring necked Parakeets spooked from Poplar trees by Sparrowhawk and 5 Grey Herons flying over (Stuart Fisher) *Hampstead Heath: Pre 0900. 2 Whinchats on thistle patch by running track. Male Redstart in Hedge 2. Very pretty! (Green Grandad) Presumed same Redstart on gate posts of Sphagnum Bog area at 1230- Also 3 or 4 Spotted Flycatchers in birches there and 3 Swallows and 3 Meadow Pipits over ( Pete Mantle) Male Redstart still at Sphag Bog at 16.30 and second male Redstart with 3 Whinchats and 1 Wheatear in bushes by thistles near running track at 17.30 (Chris Bird) And at 18.30, 4 Whinchat and 1 male Redstart in same bushes, with 3 Wheatear on Athletics Track (Frank Nugent, with many thanks to Chris Bird). *Osterley Park: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Reed Bunting, 2 Linnet, 1 Meadow Pipit (KFr) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1 Tree Pipit (in hawthorn on SW slope of Primrose Hill, area 47 at 11:20), 1 pipit sp. (prob Meadow Pipit) flushed near Chat Bush, area 34 from long grass (yes, they left a few blades!) at 07:30, 3 f/imm Northern Wheatear (Cricket Squares E of The Hub, area 37; 2 'Northern' + 1 'Greenland' race fide ''Tony Duckett - pics here, showing the striking difference in posture between the two races: Regent's Park Birds), 1 Spotted Flycatcher (area 47), 1 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 1 Swallow over SE 09:30, 12 House Martin, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 2 Shoveler (birdman_euston). *Richmond Park: 2 Whinchat in bracken west of Cattle enclosure. (Hugh Bradshaw). 45-minute lunch-time skywatch: one Hobby insect-catching over Upper Pen Pond/ Pond Plantation from 12.30 (when I arrived) until ~12.50; Common Buzzard up from Sidmouth Wood at ~12.54, soon soaring high over Pen Ponds, last seen at 13.00 heading off eastwards. Hobby seen again at 13.09. Saw no hirundines (SCz). *Staines: Red Kite 1; circling low over bank of Thames just E of town centre and drifted off East (Dave Parmenter). *Tower 42: 1 possible Red Kite drifting north over Lea Valley, c2 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk & 1 Kestrel (T42BSG). *Tyttenhanger GP/Willows Farm: 2 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, Little Egret, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 9 Pied Wagtail, 100+ Swallow, 4 Sand Martin, Buzzard, c40 Lapwing (Steve Blake). *Walthamstow Marsh (am): Tree Pipit over, at least 10 Yellow Wagtails between Horse paddocks and field and Cow field, Lesser Whitethroat, Snipe over, Green Sandpiper heard (Stuart Fisher). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwood) '''Pectoral Sandpiper' (KJMcmanus et al). londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.co.uk. Pectoral Sandpiper still present on East bank til 3pm at least, also 2 Sandwich Terns, 3 Yellow Wagtails, f Wheatear, 3 Common Sandpipers (Lol Bodini, Chris Langsdon, Stuart Fisher et al). Pectoral Sandpiper present until 1730 at least plus Green Sandpiper. (Chris Langsdon)Pec still 18:35. Ringed Plover flew S calling. 6 Wigeon flew NW not calling (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 2 m Common Redstart, 3 Whinchat, 2 (m&f) Wheatear, 4 Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit (Alex scrub still), 7 Meadow Pipit, 5 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 10 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Willow Warbler, 3 Shoveler, f Teal, 5 Gadwall, 7 Swallow (north), 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Jono Lethbridge/TimHarris/Dan Hennessy). *Wanstead Park: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Swallow (north) and a Red Underwing (Nick Croft/Natalia Benajeh) *West Harrow: Swallow over house NW 0840. 1st of autumn (Alex Massey). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Whinchat, 1 Hobby, 1 Garden Warbler, 2 Swallow, c2 Lesser Whitethroat, c10 Whitethroat, c10 Blackcap, c2 Willow Warbler, c5 Chiffchaff, 1 Collared Dove, c7 Meadow Pipit & 1 Jackdaw (The Scrubbers). 'Tuesday 4th September 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 Yellow Wagtails (0643 W, 0658, NE), less obvious warbler activity (Bob Watts). *Banstead Woods: 2 Whinchats, 3 Crossbills (David Campbell). *Brent Reservoir: immature male Common Redstart 'on Dump (different to weekend's bird), also 3 Wigeon, 3 Green Sands, 3 Lapwing & 1 Common Sand (Brent Birders), Whinchat on small oak in Shrike field, Spotted Flycatcher in corner Woodfield Park, 2 Swifts (Steve Leeke) *Bushy Park(Heron Pond): 2 Hobby, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Little Owl (in nearby oak plantation), House Martin, Swallow (Bill Dykes). 1 Common Buzzard NE 11.41, 3 Hobby, 12 Swallow through (''fide Tony Duckett). *Canons Farm: 4 Whinchats, Common Redstart, Wheatear (David Campbell, Mark Stanley). *City: '''Common Redstart '''reported in garden by St Magnus Martyr church 09:30 (Birdguides); but no sign 12:10-12:30 (Tom Smith & David Bradnum) *Crayford Marshes: female Common Redstart, 2 Tree Pipit, juvenile Arctic Tern, 2 Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Greenshank, Little Owl, Green Sandpiper, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Hobby, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Stonechat, 2 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR: '''Pied Flycatcher reported on Crowfoot Marsh briefly ( Steve Drake per VH-F ). No sign of it after 6pm though ( V.Halley-Frame ) *Ealing W13: Hobby - 1 flew SW over garden calling mid-afternoon - garden tick! (Bill Haines). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: juv Kestrel, 2 Common Sandpipers, juv Shelduck, 48 Teal, 12 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Foots Cray Meadows: 8+ Crossbills flew W at 13:20 (Ian Stewart per JA).It's probably worth looking in Joydens Wood if there are Crossbills in the area, I'll try to get up there soon (Conrad Ellam) '' *Golders Green: 2 Hobbies hunting high-flying insects, Golders Park Close 14.45 (James Levy). *Hampstead Heath: lunchtime visit; 25 Swallows W and 1 Spotted Flycatcher on Hedge 3 (Chris Bird) *Hornchurch: Oystercatcher flew low North over Havering Sixth Form College (13:05) (Graham Francis) *Lamorbey Park (The Glade), Sidcup: Spotted Flycatcher (Ian Stewart per JA). *Nunhead Cemetery: Spotted Flycatcher, 6pm, in area fenced off for the treatment of Japanese knotweed. (Andrew Birks) *Pinner Park Farm: female '''Common Redstart' around the rubbish tip, Little Egret along the River Pinn, Hobby, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat & Blackcap (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 4 Spotted Flycatcher (Holford Field near area 39, pm), 1+ Garden Warbler (Old Golf School, area 39), 3 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 18 House Martin, 1 Swallow through, 2 Sparrowhawk, 6 Shoveler. Far fewer warblers today (birdman_euston and Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park:' 1 Barn Owl '''again hunting over Lawn Field at dusk. Just W of Pen Ponds car park towards Lower pond. (Susanna Ramsey & Franko J Maroevic et al) *Roding Valley Meadows NR: 2 Little Owl, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Chiffchaff and 2 Willow Warblers (7.00-9.00am) No sign of yesterday's Spotted Flycatcher or Merlin. (A Winstanley) *Staines Moor: 5 Whinchat along the river, Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, Buzzard (Jim Sweetland) *Stoneleigh Broadway: Adult Hobby circled and drifted east before returning and drifting off west (13.45 - 14.00 approx.) (Neil Batten). *Thames Ditton: Little Owl hunting over garden at 21:00 for 4th day running (Billy Dykes) *Thorney CP: 2 Spotted Flycatchers back at the entrance at the 2nd gate, Pied Flycatcher between 2 bridges, Song Thrush, Kingfisher flying over lake, 2 Buzzards, Ring-necked Parkeet, 6 House Martins, Chiffchaff. 25+ Pochards (Sue Giddens) *Trent Park: 3 Spotted Flycatchers reported am (Bob Husband). Approx 150 Swallows over Church Wood, near Cockfosters Road. Only Chiffchaffs & Blackcaps in Old Golf Course area (north of Lakes) pm (Pete Lowman & Bob Husband) *Totteridge: Common Buzzard soaring over Folly Farm (Tony Clancy) *Walthamstow Reservoirs : Lockwood 2 Sandwich Terns,'Tree Pipit''' (KJMcmanus). *Walthamstow Marshes: 6-8 Yellow wagtails on horse field 9am (Quentin Given)10-15 swifts flying fast, Waterworks 5:00 (Sue Barry) *Wanstead Flats: f Common Redstart, Whinchat, Tree Pipit, 13 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Spotted Flycatcher, Kingfisher over Angel pond, Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 9 Swallow south, House Martin, 7 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge/Dan Hennessy/Doug) *Wood Green Court: juv Cuckoo flew east c09:30, 2 Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher) *Woodlands Farm (Shooter's Hill) 2 Swallow, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, c10 Common Whitethroat, c6 Blackcap, c8 Chiffchaff, c3 Reed Bunting, 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Jay & 1 Jackdaw (The Scrubbers) 'Monday 3rd September 2012' *Alexandra Park: Tree Pipit NE 0652 (called just once), female Redstart briefly Cricket Scrub, a lot more Blackcaps evident, Hobby with prey west 0755 (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). Evident fall at SW corner of Golf Course with Spotted Flycatcher, 5+ Willow Warblers, Chiffchaff 1800 (Bob Watts). *Archway: 2 Buzzards N ish 13.20 (P.Angus) *Bankside SE1: 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, Common Whitethroat in birches/community garden at east end of Tate Modern (Simon Fogg) *Battersea Rise Cemetery: 1 Stock Dove, 4 Mistle Thrush (Michael Mac). *Beddington SF: Garganey on south lake viewable from footpath. Pic and live updates here: (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, one School hedge with fem Redstart, the other Woodfield Park hedge, still 7 Common Terns (Andrew Verrall, Steve Leeke); Spot Fly still School Hedge 16.45 (Andrew Self). *Bushy Park: 1 Common Buzzard am, 2 Hobby, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 22 Swallow W, 1 Tree Pipit (S of Upper Lodge Rd 07.20), 6 Meadow Pipit, 2 Whinchat, 1m Stonechat, 12 Common Whitethroat, 1 Garden Warbler, 14 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 6 Willow Warbler (fide Tony Duckett). *Canons Farm: Common Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Whinchats, Red-legged Partridge, 3 Wheatears (David Campbell, Josh Burch & Cliff Allan). *Catford SE6 - River Pool: Kingfisher, Grey Heron, Common Sandpiper, Chiffchaffs (Terry Wilson). *Clapham Common - Mount Pond: 3 Swift and 9 Mistle Thrush over. Eagle Pond - pr Egyptian Geese with 9 - 2nd pr to breed at this nest site this year (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Whinchat, 2 Wheatear, Whimbrel, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Greenshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit,12 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Sandpiper, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich Park: 5 Swifts overhead, but otherwise quiet for birds, probably due to large visitor numbers (Joe Beale) *Hammersmith Hospital: Buzzard circulating high overhead 10:30. *Hampstead Heath: 3 Wheatear Parliament Hill on grass above Athletics Track 08:35(Allan Stewart) 1130: 4 Wheatear on athletics track. (ADH) c.35 Willow Warbler, c35 Chiffchaff, 4 Garden Warbler, c15 Blackcap (mostly Vale of Health) (Oliver Simms) Still 2 Wheatears at 1500, also Hobby and C.Buzzard over (Pete Mantle) And still 2 Wheatear, Athletics Track, 19.30 (Frank Nugent). 4+ Spotted Flycatchers showing really well in evening light at 18.30 in birches around Kenwood Sphagnum Bog (Chris Bird) *Hornchurch: Garden - 2 Common Buzzards south east @ 15.18pm and another 2 Buzzards sp south @ 16.36pm ( to high to id, no bins) (Dave Morrison) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Common Redstart, 3 Common Buzzard 3.30pm, 1 Green Sandpiper (Steve Bacon, Alan Bell). *Ingrebourne Valley: 2 Goldcrest, 8 Chiffchaff, 33 Shoveler, 4 Cetti's Warblers, 3 Water Rail calling, 5 Ring-necked Parakeets, Yellow Wagtail, 40 House Martins, 4 Whinchat top paddock and 50 Lapwing.(Dave Morrison) *KGV Reservoir: Little Gull, 4 Wheatear, Little Ringed Plover, c2,300 Tufted Duck, c20 Common Sandpiper (Martin Shepherd). *Kensal Green Cemetery: 1 alarm calling Little Owl that flew off to a quieter spot (1st record ever), 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2+ Goldcrest & an influx of Chaffinch. (Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre WWT: 1 Wigeon, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Snipe, 17 Swallow, 6 Meadow Pipit, 8 Chiffchaff (Adam Salmon). A 3rd Green Sandpiper flew S; Buzzard flew SW @ 11.10, first seen circling far to N so possibly Hammersmith bird; Peregrine pair Charing Cross Hosp.; 120 more Swallow flew S during morning; 2 Yellow Wagtail stopped briefly before going S; 5 Meadow Pipit W; Whinchat (J.Wilczur & R. Kaye). *Osterley Park: 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Hobby, 12 Swallow, 5 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear (K.Fisher) *Pinner Park Farm: male Common Redstart around the main pond, first-winter Whinchat 'around the rubbish tip, 2 Wheatear (one adult male), Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Owl, Lesser Whiethroat, Whitethroat & 1 Yellow Wagtail over (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 4 (2m, 2f/imm) Northern Wheatear (from 07:10 onward, mainly on Cricket Squares, area 37; 'Greenland' race ''fide Tony Duckett - pics of three of them here: Regent's Park Birds ), 6 Spotted Flycatcher (five in Old Golf School, area 39; one near Cricket Pen, area 31), 3 Garden Warbler (imm by Leaf Yard Wood, area 41; ad in Wildlife Garden, area 22; one in Cricket Pen); 4 Common Whitethroat, 7 Willow Warbler, 12 Chiffchaff, 10+ Blackcap, 5 Shoveler (birdman_euston, Tony Duckett and Helen Speak). *Richmond Park: '''1 Short-eared Owl hunting over Lawn Field just W of Pen Ponds car park prior to dusk. 1 Barn Owl over lower part of Lawn Field after dusk (Tim Howard per FJM) 2 Buzzard NW @14.20, 3 Whinchat (J. Wilczur). Hi, any specific area of the Park for the Whinchats? Thanks, Bill D. Any large area of bracken adjacent to grassland can hold them. Pond Slade (SW of Pen Ponds), aforementioned Lawn Field, Middle Field ( S of Ponds CP), gorse enclosures & riding ring W & N of Holly Lodge resp. Please forgive extensive directions (JW). *Sewardstone: m and f Common Redstart '''at 09:20 in central copse and hedgerow/fenceline south of Mill Lane - still around at 11:30. also m. Wheatear (Martin Shepherd). *Snaresbrook Crown Court and Leyton Flats: 2-3 Yellow Wagtail over, flock of c80 Swallow South (very high at 11:30 including many juvs), Lesser Whitethroat (Leyton Flats), 5 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 7+ Chiffchaff, 12 Tufted Duck (Eagle Pond), Sparrowhawk, c5 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Moor: 11-1pm: '''Common Redstart, Whinchat, Stock Dove, 2 Sedge Warbler, f Kestrel, m Hobby, Buzzard, Garden Warbler, Common Whitethroat, c30 Swallow S (Nigel Sluman, Lee Batten) 2 Spotted Flycatchers in big tree just before the boardwalk, Hobby, Buzzard, Common Whitethroat, Whinchat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Chiffchaff, Linnets, Swallows, Sand Martin (Sue Giddens). *Staines Reservoir: 16.15-18.15 1 Green Sandpiper (S.Basin), 4 Common Sandpiper (A.Luscombe). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 1+ Willow Warbler, 1+ Chiffchaff in large mixed tit flock but at tree top height and at least 3 phylloscs present, also 3+ Blackcap (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 2 Common Redstart ( 1st W m, Ad m.), 3 Willow Warbler, c 6 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat (in subsong), Kestrel (Juv), Nuthatch, Shoveler (f). ( Pete Lowman, Bob Husband). *Tufnell Park Road (N7): 5 Buzzard sp N at 12.30 (Chris Bird) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood res Osprey,6+Wheatear,Yellow Wagtail (KJMcmanus). *Wandsworth Common Ponds, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Whitethroat, 2m and 1f Blackcap, pr Egyptian Geese with 5 young (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats:' '''f '''Common Redstart, '''5 '''Whinchat', 3 Wheatear, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Reed Warbler, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Hobby, 7 Sparrowhawk, 1 Swallow, Teal, 4 Gadwall, 7 Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 10 Meadow Pipit, 8 Herring Gull (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy/jono Lethbridge/Sally Hammond) 5 swifts over Alex this evening (Joe Dickens) *Woodlands Farm: Whinchat, Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam). *Wormwood Scrubs: a Nightingale was showing well at the western end of the Embankment at c0830hrs (our 1st autmn record). Plus a female Northern Wheatear in the grassland. (Aravind Ramesh & Paul Thomas) 'Sunday 2nd September 2012' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail NE 0925, 5+ Swallows, 15+ House Martins, 2 Willow Warblers, 17 Cormorants west (largest flock this year) (APOG). *Barking Bay: 8 Yellow Wagtails, Tree Pipit, 2 Whinchat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Grey Wagtail and 40 Meadow Pipits (Paul Hawkins & Dave Morrison). *Bedfords Park LNR: ad summer male Common Redstart, Tree Pipit, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail over, 3 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, Sand Martin, 30 House Martin (C.Jupp). *Brent Reservoir: male Common Redstart '''still on Dump, also Whinchat, Wheatear, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing; 3 Common Snipe & 2 Meadow Pipit over (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm: '''Bar-tailed Godwit flew NE at 9.44am (1st site record), 2 Common Redstarts, 2 Tree Pipits, Whinchat, 2 Yellow Wagtails, Red-legged Partridge, Grey Wagtail over, c12 Sand Martins through, Meadow Pipit, 7 Canada Geese, Cormorant over (David Campbell, Phil Wallace, Ian Jones, Steve Gale, Roy Weller et al). *Enfield Town: Peregrine Falcon soaring over garden 6pm. *Fairlop Waters: Wood Sandpiper on golf driving range, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail (Neil Twyford). Also Wheatear (f), 6 Swallows and 2 juv Green Woodpecker on Golf Course. (Matt Reed). *Gallions Reach: 65 Teal, 2 Shelduck, Oystercatcher, 11 Common Sandpiper, 6 Common Tern, 1 Swallow, 1 Whinchat, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, Reed Warbler . (Gary A James). *Hampstead Heath: Yellow Wagtail N over Parliament Hill at 0745 ( another S over mixed pond at 1045), Large tit flock N of viaduct c.100 birds contained c20 Willow Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff and a Spotted Flycatcher. At least 2 more Spotted Flys at top of 3rd Hedge mid morning with several Blackcaps and probable Garden Warbler, 6 Swallows S, 5 Common Terns at the fishing Lake (4 ads,1 juv) (Pete Mantle, Chris Bird); (f) Common Redstart showing intermittently but well, hedgerow leading to Lido, pitchside only, with Chiffchaff; 3 Shoveler, Sanctuary Pond; 2 Kingfisher; 12 Swallow in total, SW over Cohens Field (Frank Nugent). *Harrow & Weald Cemetery: 6 House Martin, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker perching on headstones and feeding on insects in between gravestones (Matt Reed). *London Olympic Park: 1 male Reed Bunting, 1 Kestrel mobbed by crows, 25+ Goldfinch (Ben Green). *London Wetland Centre: Garganey- WWF hide (S.Fogg); possible Redstart- south exhibit (brief flight view only, J.Wilczur); 2 Little Egrets- downriver; juv fem Peregrine- hunting low over reserve; still 2 Green Sandpiper; Whinchat; Wheatear; notable increase in Warblers with Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Willow & 10 Blackcap. Spotted Flycatcher with Blackcap and Long tailed Tit flock (Matt Palmer). *Queen Mother Reservoir: 1 Manx Shearwater 'till 09.15 at least. Permit access, or pedestrian access from main gate. Park outside only. (Mike Mckee, Dave Morris per FJM) Still there till 10.10am at least (Don Nicholson) *Rainham RSPB Reserve, Essex: Whimbrel (on foreshore rocks), 2 Wheatears (also foreshore), 2 Hobby, Peregrine Falcon on usual pylon, 2 Common Sandpipers (Aveley Bay) ,Greenshank (callng), 2 Common Whitethroats, (Bob Husband et al NW London RSPB Group) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 6 Spotted Flycatcher (three in N end of English Gardens, area 22; three in Old Golf School wildlife pen, area 39 ''fide Tony Duckett), 10 Willow Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, 12 Blackcap, 9 House Martin, 5 Shoveler (birdman_euston). *Rotherhithe: 3 Egyptian Geese Greenland Dock, 5 House Martins (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: Whinchat (still by the river), 3+ Lesser Whitehroat, Hobby and Ltlle Egret. (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Stanmore: (Temple Pond) 5 Mute Swan (2 adults, 3 cygnets), Moorhen brood, Tufted Duck, Nuthatch. (this latter species all over the local area) (Matt Reed). *Ten Acre Wood area: m Pheasant, 23 Cormorants over in 2 groups ( site record), 2 Little Egrets W along A40 by aerodrome, Buzzard hunting over rough grass 8.00, chased out of wood by 12 parakeets 8.30, then spooked briefly 21 Lapwing in field before being mobbed by Kestrel c9.00, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (brook), 2 Meadow Pipit over, 7 Swallows, 3 Whitethroat, 3 Rook, 30+ Linnet, Water Vole on bank of brook (Neil Anderson). *Totteridge Valley: 1 Whinchat (Folly Farm, 2pm): 1 Spotted Flycatcher: 1 Little Owl (+ 4 others calling): 4 Teal (Darlands Lake, first returning birds): 1 Hobby: 2 Common Buzzard: 1 Sparrowhawk: 1 Kestrel: 5+ Whitethroat: 1 Willow Warbler: 20+ Swallow: 8 Chiffchaff: 4 Blackcap: 2 Bullfinch. Also hornet hoverfly (Volucella zonaria) and Silver-Y moth (John Colmans, Ian Ellis, Mark Creasey). *Trent Country Park, Cockfosters, Middx: Common Redstart reported (Bob Husband) *Walthamstow Reservoirs; Lockwood Res: Wood Sandpiper still at Northern end with Common Sandpipers (PW per S. FIsher) Walthamstow Marsh: 1 Swift. Marsh Lane E10 4 Swift (Paul Whiteman). Wood Sandpiper showing well to 18.30 at least. (TeRNS). *Walthamstow Marshes/ Waterworks NR: 6 juv Yellow Wagtail in horse paddocks, 2 Common Swift, 6 Swallow, 5 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (singing), 1f Sparrowhawk, 12 RN Parakeets over (Jonathan Nasir) *Wanstead Flats: 4 Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Sedge Warbler, 4 Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler c. 10 Lesser Whitethroat, 20 + Chiffchaff, 17 Meadow Pipit (Angel Pond), 3 YellowWagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 10 Swallow, 10 House Martin, Swift (over Alex east), LittleEgret, Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, Hobby, Kestrel (The Seven Dwarfs). *Wanstead Park:'' Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher, Little Egret, 14 Pochard, 9 Gadwall, Coal Tit (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Jonathan & Henry Lethbridge/Paul Davis). 'Saturday 1st September 2012 *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail NE 0728, 2 Swifts, 8 House Martins, 5+ Chiffchaffs, 8+ Blackcaps (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). 2 Spotted Flycatchers cricket scrub borders and towards conservation area 16.00hrs (Jonathan Cooke). *Beddington: 2 Marsh Harrier N, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 2 Whinchat, 12 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 100+ Teal, 30+ Shovelerpics here (more news and live updates here http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) (PA BFBG) *Brent Reservoir: Annual Autumn Bird Count Day -- early sightings include Hobby & m Common Redstart, but still no Spot Fly (Brent Birders). 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, Gadwall, Teal, Shoveler, Great Crested Grebe - I'm sure the others will have others but I'm well pleased with that (Dawn Painter); also 2 Lesser Whitethroats, 20+ Swift. 67 species recorded. *Canons Farm: male Common Redstart (along gravel track just south of Lunch Wood), 2 Spotted Flycatchers (1 at Legal & General, 1 at west side of Broadfield) (David Campbell, Jason Simpson & Josh Burch). *Dagenham Chase LNR : 2 Spotted Flycatchers on Crowfoot Marsh also 4 Egyptian Geese. ( V.Halley-Frame & Steve Drake ). *Dartford Marshes: 6 Little Egret, 3 Egyptian Goose, 1 Hobby, 1 Oystercatcher, 20 Lapwing, 8 Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank, 1 Redshank, 6 Common Sandpiper, 1 Snipe, 1 Caspian Gull, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 30+Swallow east with 2 House Martin & 2 Sand Martin, 3 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff (ConradEllam) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Whinchat, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper (Steve Bacon). Redstart (Alan Bell, Alan Thomas, Neil Twyford) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Garden Warbler, 3+ Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warblers, Chiffchaffs & Blackcap in large tit flock on Parliament Hill @ 0845-0915 (Sash Tusa). 2'' Hobby pursuing dragonflies over Viaduct Pond for 10 mins and away toward Parliament Hill @ 15.00, 1ad. Common Tern catching fish from Boating Pond and taking to juvenile on jetty at Mens Bathing Pond, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 3rd Hedge, Parliament Hill, especially on dead tree, middle of Hedge, Kingfisher at Stock Pond (Frank Nugent). *Hanwell: Tree Pipit flew south west at 08.40 over Brent Valley Golf Course. (Simon Fogg) *Hornsey: Hobby 1345 SE (Bob Watts). *Leyton Flats: Little Egret, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff. (Gary A James). *Little Britain: (Iver/Cowley) 2 Hobbies flew over one being chased by a Kestrel.(Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: '''Marsh Harrier '''juv arrived at 9.00, landing in tree in reedbed. After 20 minutes quartered site for several minutes more before flying off high to north @ 9.35 (J.Wilczur et al). Also seen during the day were 3 Green Sand., 2 Common Sand., 7 Common Snipe, 6 Cetti's Warbler, plenty of Sand & House Martin, Swift, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk and 2 Wigeon (Martin Honey). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Green Sandpiper,1 Cetti's Warbler, (John Gordon) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: Kestrel seen more frequently last few days (Michael Mac). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 5+ Spotted Flycatchers and a host of common warblers this morning (Thom Shannon & Nigel Biggs). 1 '''Common Snipe' (flushed from Cumberland Green, area 24), 1 ad Lesser Whitethroat (NE corner of Barrow Hill Reservoir, area 48), 4+ Spotted Flycatcher (areas 39 and 47), c10 Willow Warbler, c10 Chiffchaff, 8 House Martin, 1 Kestrel (birdman_euston). Grey Wagtail over, 16 Willow Warblers, Garden Warbler (Leaf Yard Wood, area 41), 18 Blackcaps (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: family of 3 Swallows, Wheatear, 2 Whitethroats, 15+ Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) 1 Hobby catching insects, high over Ham Cross late pm. (Franko J Maroevic) *Rye Meads RSPB Reserve, Herts: Wheatear, 3 Green Sandpipers, Common Sandpiper, 6 Common Snipe, Common Tern, Little Egret, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk (Bob Husband et al NW London RSPB Group) *Sewardstone: Spotted Flycatcher, Hobby, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Green Sandpiper, c120 Swallow, c30 House Martin (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoir: 06.20 - 09.40 1 Black Tern (S.Basin), 3 Little Gull (S.Basin), 2 Common Sandpiper (S.Basin), numerous Swallow, Swift, Housemartin, Sandmartin (A.Luscombe, Bob Warden et al). Also Whinchat, Wheatear and Spotted Flycatcher - late morning/early afternoon (Mike Wheeler) *Thorney CP: 2 Spotted Flycatchers moved to round the lake in far right corner, 2 Jays, Kingfisher, Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcaps, Common Whitethroat, Goldfinch, Buzzard and Sparrowhawk sharing the same thermals, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Swallows, 5 House Martins over, Grey Heron, Green Woodpecker, Collered Dove( Sue Giddens). *Trent Park: Common Redstart reported (Bob Husband) * Walthamstow Reservoirs from Coppermill Lane: c200 House Martin over, Common Sandpiper, 2 Snipe over, several Blackcap in the scrub on the conservation area, 2 or 3 in subsong (Stuart Fisher) Lockwood: Wood Sandpiper still 16:05 at least. Patch Tick yay! Sorry is that allowed? :-) (Paul Whiteman). Wood Sand still present 17.55 (Lol Bodini - no that's not allowed Paul - shame on you! ;o) Lockwood res: Wood Sandpiper londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.co.uk (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: Cuckoo, 9 Wigeon over Alex, 3 Teal (south), 4 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 5 Egyptian Goose, 3 (2f 1m type) Common Redstart, c5 Whinchat (broom fields), Wheatear, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 20+ Common Whitethroat, 3-4 Lesser Whitethroat, several Chiffchaff, several Blackcap, 5+ Willow Warbler, Snipe, 2 Skylark, 20+ House Martin, 3 Swallow, 3 Yellow Wagtail. Pied Wagtail, 2 Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 2 Reed Bunting, Linnet, Great Black-backed Gull, 20 + HerringGull, 20 LEsser Black-backed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 200+ Black-headed Gull, (Nick Croft, Stuart Fisher, Dan Hennessey, Tim Harris, Keith Marchant): 66 species *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, 3 Wigeon, 3 Great crested Grebe on the Basin, Coal Tit, (Stuart Fisher) 6 Pochard (Bob Vaughan). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 {C}﻿﻿ *